


Babies ever after

by retrogal



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Lactation, Married Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, im just Kazama trash sorry, reader could be chizuru if you want u know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: Kazama always made it clear he wanted many, many kids. That he is hopelessly in love with his wife's pregnant body is just a bonus.





	Babies ever after

"Chikage, that tickles...!" Your giggling voice was like a sweet, adorable tune in his ears. Kazama kept running his hands over your round belly, tracing with his fingertips those stretch marks that contrasted against your skin. He loved those so much, they were beautiful signs of the baby inside you growing.

Perhaps it was only natural that a demon would fuss so much over his pregnant mate, after all, it was in his nature to protect you and nurture you. But he'd be lying to himself if he denied the very real, very carnal reaction he felt towards you at the same time. It did things to him, to see you like this, the roundness of your growing belly, the fullness of your breasts that had grown so large, filled with the milk that would feed your child, that same milk that would sometimes leak in droplets from them...there was no other way to put it, your body was simply too erotic and arousing, Kazama wanted to touch his wife as much as he could, hold you close and roam his hands all over your perfect body. 

Now he was only touching your belly, and yet his loins were already burning and throbbing with the maddening need for you. Kazama couldn't help himself, his cock was already as hard as it could be.

"Don't stare so much, it's embarrassing." You laughed again, bitting your lip and lowering your gaze with certain demure that made his heart swell. You were so precious, a growl rumbled in his throat.

"There is nothing embarrassing about being admired by your husband." He drawls, composed, he always had to make it seem like was in control. Kazama had positioned himself in front of you, hovering above your figure. He brought one of his hands to your thigh, playfully squeezing. "You were not so shy when I was putting this baby inside you, were you?" 

That smug mask of his was convincing, because your cheeks turned a beautiful red as you pouted at him. "You are the worst! Teasing your wife when she is pregnant is just mean." But you were still laughing, a sound that made him treasure every other thing you called him out for. 

You shifted a little to better lay down yourself on the pillows he had placed for you on the futon, and Kazama's gaze immediately shot towards the globs of your breasts swaying as you moved. He noticed they had gotten bigger again, your areolas were large and puffy as well, as were your nipples, and he wanted nothing more than to suck on them. 

He gripped your thigh harder, his self control strong but his desire imposible to conceal, his cock throbbed and twitched so painfully, he wanted you now, now, now. You gave him a look, a twinkle in your eyes and a playful smile telling him that you knew exactly what he was thinking about. It was enough for him to break and give in. He wrapped one strong arm around your waist to support you as his mouth latched onto one of your nipples. You moaned, arching your back and calling his name like you always did. Because, you loved it too.

You tangled your fingers through this blonde hair when his teeth nipped at your nipple, gently scrapping the tender skin as he sucked on the hard bud, the creamy taste of milk spreading on his tongue making him groan against your breast. He suckled eagerly, he couldn't help it, your milk always tasted like the most delicious thing he had ever had. His other hand gripped the other breast, massaging the supple flesh, feeling the heaviness of the large mound against his palm. 

Kazama thrusted his hips, his hard cock sliding in between your fleshy pussy lips, the dripping wetness of your own pleasure coated his shaft, mixing with the beads precum that leaked from his tip. He was impatient, and soon enough he was burying his cock inside you in one fluid, swift thrust that had you gasping. "Chikage!!" 

He growled again, then sighing in relief at the felling of your delicious heat finally swallowing him, your walls around him contorting to the shape of his cock. Kazama began thrusting in and out of you, hips snapping in that angle he knew you loved and made you wild. And it did, ever time he felt the head of his cock hitting that spot, you moaned louder, and tightened around him.

"So tight...were you waiting for this as much as me?" His breath tickled your skin, his arms holding you against him as much as he could without disrupting your comfortable position. Smug, he chuckled. "The baby isn't born yet, but your womb is begging for my seed already? Whatever shall we do...?"

Truly, you were so damn tight, sucking his cock into your heat as if your cunt couldn't wait for him to impregnate you again. The thought crept into his brain, his demon instinct flaring at the image of him making sure you'd get pregnant with your second child as soon as your first is born, and then another, and another. His voice cracked as he groaned. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you are always like this...beautifully pregnant, always..."

You clenched down his shaft as your pleasure built up, ricocheting until you reached the peak of orgasm, coming on his cock. Kazama quickened his pace, thrusting into you as hard as he could without hurting you, until he reached his climax too. With one final, languid thrust he made sure he was buried in as deep as possible before releasing his warm, thick cum inside you in a sloppy creampie.

Kazama pulled out, watching with pure delight the sight of his cum oozing out of your hole.

You looked at him with a smile, and his heart skipped a beat. He leaned over to kiss your forehead, a hand caressing your cheek. He couldn't wait for the birth of your child, and to spend the rest of his life making a big family with you.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I'm still super smad Kazama "I want you to have my children" Chikage didn't get a baby making ending like...please...


End file.
